


Фаза осторожного оптимизма (Разумные опасения)

by Red_Sally



Series: Барри и Хэппи [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой сиквел к фику "Роузхилл" в текущем таймлайне.</p><p>Написано для WTF 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фаза осторожного оптимизма (Разумные опасения)

Стив проговаривается случайно.  
– Баки? – переспрашивает Тони. В голове что-то вертится, ускользая от памяти, а потом всплывает, наконец. – Забавно. Я встречал одного Баки. Пару лет назад, в разгар той мандариновой истории. Навороченный протез, медвежья силища и лучший минет в моей жизни…  
Он осекается, заметив, как у Стива вытягивается лицо.  
– Подожди-ка...  
Разрозненные факты, разбросанные куски мозаики складываются в стройный, четкий рисунок – по ощущениям похоже на похмельный визит в лабораторию, голова гудит, но впереди уже маячит нечто грандиозное… Тони сглатывает.  
– То есть, в прошлом году. В Вашингтоне.  
Стив обреченно кивает.  
– О, господи, – говорит Тони. – О. Господи.  
– Где ты встречал его? Как?  
– Он подобрал меня по дороге в Роузхилл, когда костюм полетел. Ну, знаешь, слово за слово… Он удирал от парней, которые промывали ему мозги. Собирался навестить друга – тебя, видимо... Мы провели вместе классный вечер, а потом нам поджарили задницы, и он рванул дальше, а я остался. Но ГИДРА? Он удрал от ГИДРЫ! Сам? От них вообще можно уйти на своих двоих?  
– Но они вернули его назад, – голос Стива звучит скрипуче. – Не знаю, когда и как, но его снова… вернули на службу.  
– Блядь, – выдыхает Тони. – Я трахался с Зимним Солдатом.  
Стив морщится, как от зубной боли.  
– Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?  
Стив качает головой:  
– Мы с Сэмом ищем его. По всему выходит, что он подался в Европу, но я не знаю, зачем.  
– Решил поквитаться? – предполагает Тони.  
Его прошибает озноб; голова пухнет от догадок, и с этим срочно надо что-то делать.  
– Все возможно, – говорит Стив. – Тони… Я понимаю, что это значит для тебя. Послужной список Зимнего Солдата обнародован, и у меня нет права тебя ни о чем просить, но… – тон становится неуверенным, недоверчивым даже, и это так внезапно обидно, что Тони косится на него почти сердито.  
– Ты серьезно? Роджерс, ты меня изумляешь. Думаешь, я не в курсе, какое дело сейчас считается жемчужиной его карьеры? Да эту историю уже обмусолили столько раз, что до сих пор отдельные идиоты ломятся взять интервью.  
– Тони…  
– Это случилось двадцать пять лет назад, ясно? – по правде говоря, Тони не знает сам, что чувствует. Что должен чувствовать. Но почти уверен, что его вырвет, если он смолчит. Если выражение лица Стива не изменится сию секунду. Если окажется, что Барри поймали _еще раз_. – И мне было очень плохо. А главное, я не мог понять, какого черта такой человек, как отец, взял и не справился с управлением. Он водил все что движется, ездит, плавает, летает, и вдруг авария? Да черта с два! – он делает два глубоких вдоха. – Мне все еще плохо. Но теперь я хотя бы знаю, кого ненавидеть за это. И если твой Баки нашел способ им навалять, не мне мешать ему.  
– Но если нам потребуется помощь, – Стиву как будто страшно выказать облегчение: спина все еще напряжена, он весь как сжатая пружина, точь-в-точь как Баки, тогда еще Барри, в Роузхилле, когда Тони попытался его раздеть, обнажить. Обезоружить. – Ты сможешь сделать что-нибудь? Если он объявится, люди с ума сойдут. После всего, что Наташа слила в сеть, ему и шагу ступить не дадут открыто.  
Тони вздыхает.  
– Как раз об этом я хотел поговорить. Росс и его ребята держат меня за яйца, Кэп. Он взял в оборот Пеппер и она не хочет меня видеть, слышать… Все мои счета заморожены, дома закрыты. Адвокат не отвечает на звонки! Пока я живу в костюме, но временами там становится неуютно.  
Стив кусает губы.  
– И похоже, что Росс поднял материалы по исчезновению своей дочери, так что…  
– Брюс тоже не помощник, – кивает Стив, понуро опуская плечи. – Понятно.  
– Ты тут ни при чем, – торопливо уверяет Тони. – Этот говнюк мстит мне, я даже знаю, за что. Не понимаю только, почему ему на зуб попадаются те, кто и слова ему дурного не сказал.  
– Лес рубят – щепки летят. Чего он добивается?  
– Контроля, – роняет Тони. – Все военные чинуши одинаковы: что в уставе не прописано, то непременно прописать. Или напалмом выжечь. ЩИТ его послал в свое время далеко и надолго... В общем, это я его послал. А теперь остатки ЩИТа и Мстители ему как бельмо на глазу, и то, как мы накосячили в Соковии, ему только на руку. Боюсь, он вот-вот склонится ко второму варианту. И тогда, уж прости, нам всем надолго станет не до Баки.  
Стив пожимает плечами, вдруг улыбаясь: невесело, но все-таки. Тони толкает его плечом.  
– Давай просто держаться вместе. Кто знает, чем все это закончится.  
– А я-то хотел тебя попросить о помощи, – хмыкает Тони. – Оплот морали, национальный символ и еще куча громких слов, действующих на парней вроде Росса как заклинание…  
Оба они молчат с минуту.  
– Заклинание, – медленно произносит Стив.  
Тони ничего не говорит.

***  
Ванде идет красное.  
Она кажется еще младше, чем на самом деле, настолько младше, что Тони берут сомнения – все ли они учли? Все ли продумали? Не пойдет ли что-то наперекосяк, так что им придется уносить ноги, подхватывая своих уже на лету?  
Ванда улыбается. Поправляет прическу – волосы темнее, чем обычно, почти каштановые, и до Тони запоздало доходит, что она задумала. Темноволосая девочка, годящаяся в дочери Россу, подбирается к нему ближе, чем может подобраться он сам. Ближе, чем Пеппер, которой тот не опасается так, как должен бы. Ближе всех. Сеть сплетается еще прежде, чем с тонких пальцев срываются первые красные язычки. Росс хмурится. Ванда уходит, бледная, прижимая к груди тяжелую папку. Тони знает, _знает_ , что у нее ничего не вышло, что они провалились, попались, как детсадовцы, и не может удержать рыка в горле.  
Он вздрагивает, когда Ванда подмигивает ему.

***  
_У Баки под свитером красная рубашка, на которой не видно крови – чья это идиотская шутка? Кровь расползается по ткани черными разводами, набрякает в складках, марает заношенные джинсы, каплями брызжет с металлической руки, пропитывает прилипшие ко лбу волосы. У Баки пустой взгляд, которого у Барри никогда не было, и Тони еще успевает надеть перчатку, прежде чем пистолетное дуло упирается в ладонь.  
Раздается выстрел._

Тони вскидывается, нацелив репульсор в темноту спальни.  
Какой к черту репульсор. Часы лежат на полу у кровати, где им самое место. Баки проследил за этим еще вечером.  
Лохматая голова приподнимается от соседней подушки.  
– Опять?  
Тони кивает, снова валясь в постель.  
– Воды принести?  
– Нахрен воду.  
– Как скажешь… – Баки обнимает его тяжелой, сонной рукой, прижимая спиной к груди. – Прости меня.  
– Ты обещал, что больше не попадешься, – все-таки не сдерживается Тони. – Я и успокоился. А ты совсем не бережешь свои чертовы мозги.  
– Не берегу, – соглашается Баки, целуя его во взмокший висок. – Но пока там засел ты, они в порядке.


End file.
